1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor for a cultivation area, such as a greenhouse floor, having a holder located beneath it with a part facing said floor, which holder can be filled with a fluid.
2) Description of Related Art
Storage of water, both for storing heat and for irrigation, can be implemented both inside and outside a cultivation area, such as a greenhouse. For storage outside a cultivation area use will be made of large tanks if it is heat that is concerned, whilst basins are used for storing water for irrigation purposes.
It is known to store water for irrigation purposes beneath the floor in a greenhouse. As is generally known in the case of stalls and the like, trough-like depressions, preferably made of concrete, are produced and a floor, generally consisting of concrete, is poured over these, on which cultivation can be carried out in some way or other known in the art. As a result the separate basins located outside described above are superfluous, which leaves more space for nature or further cultivation area. Moreover, there is no risk of pollution of the stored water from external sources, which is the case with open basins. Problems with regard to freezing are also prevented.